What A Catch (Kellic)
by Queen Lysander
Summary: Kellin runs away from everything, only to run back into the arms of the one he lost, Vic. Vic, however doesn't remember Kellin, and the love they once had.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Kellin's P.O.V.**

**(A.N. This is my first Kellic story that I've posted anywhere, so I hope you like it. I'll update this at least once or twice a week, and maybe even more. That's all, so enjoy!)**

Run, run, run. That was all I could think. All I ever really did was run. Honestly, sometimes I wished I could stop running, but I always fucked something up. There were times where I actually did it on purpose, but most of the times it was an accident. Fucking it up most of the time was okay, because in the end, I would alway find a place to escape.

This time however, there was nowhere. I had screwed it up beyond repair, and now I had to flee, never to be seen again. Not like it mattered though, my mother was a drug addict, and all attempts to help her failed, and I was completely surprised that she wasn't dead yet, to be honest. My father on the other hand was an alcoholic, which wasn't much better at all. I was pretty sure that it would be a week, and probably even longer, before they had noticed I was gone.

By that time, I should long gone from here. I was 17, turning 18 in a month, so I should be good. I stopped to rest, and looked around to make sure no one and nothing was following me.

Still, I walked closer the woods that were nearby. That way, I could make a break for it If I noticed anyone was coming towards me.

I looked around, hoping that there would be an abandoned house, but needless to say there was none. I decided to walk in to the woods, not really caring for my own safety, because after all, I didn't really have anything to live for. If it weren't for the small hope that I might see him again, I wouldn't be here right now. I don't know how I was able to hold on to that small thread of hope.

It was three years ago when him and his brother left, but I remember that last day like it was yesterday.

_ "Kellin, I have to leave." He looked at me with sad eyes, while I looked at him with confused ones. "Why? Don't you like it? Do you not like... me? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm-" He cut me off, chuckling softly to himself. Normally, it would be full of life, but today it was just sadness. "No, it wasn't you. Me and my brother, you remember him, right?" I nodded my head yes. Although he didn't talk about him much, I still faintly remembered him. "Well, me and him... we screwed up badly. I know I told you we had quit the gang but... that's not really possible. We never really left. We couldn't." I looked at him as the tears rolled down my face. "Why... Why do you have to go? Can't you just stay in the gang and be with me? Wait! What's going to happen to me? Don't they know that I'm with you? Aren't they..." My voice faltered as I tried to say this. "Aren't they going to kill me too?" That was when he looked at me with the guiltiest expression I had ever seen him have. "Not..." That was when I noticed he was crying too. Vic, my strong Victor, was crying. "Not if you join them too."_

_**I'm sorry that this was short, the next chapter will be longer. **  
_

_**Please review, as those encourage me to write more.**_

_**I love you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**(Sorry that last chapter was short, but the others aren't going to be. So enjoy c:)**_

I shook my head to clear it of that painful memory. It worked somewhat slightly, but somewhat slightly was good enough for me. I strolled into the forest, being happy that I didn't for once have to run like I normally did.

I paid particular attention to my surroundings, looking for- or rather hoping I might see Vic. As I searched, I noticed something out of place. It something kind of like a house, but it seemed as if the trees naturally grew into that shape. It looked lovely in this background. I had always loved nature, as it was the one constant thing in my life.

As I walked closer, I searched for a door, because I wondered if the inside was as spectacular as the outside. I inched slowly towards the house when I found the door, and I began to hear the voices of many people who probably lived inside there. What kind of people lived inside of here, and why did the live so deep in the woods? I shrugged, and walked up the steps, taking an even slower time. When I got to the door, I debated on whether I should knock, or just open the door. I decided on just pushing it open, and walking in. I took a deep breath, calming and mentally prepping myself. I slowly pushed the door open, listening as everyone immediately stopped talking and turned their heads towards me.

I pushed the door open to see everyone, and hopefully to convince them that I meant no harm. I scanned the heads counting about twelve of them, but they all looked like young adults. I wondered why such young people were in such a place, and not out with a job or at least living with their families. One of them seemed strangely familiar to me, and I had no clue why. He was short with medium length brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He looked Hispanic and oh so very familiar.

There were two people standing next to him, but the next moment they were walking towards me and they both grabbed my arms, holding them to the side of me as if I was a prisoner, and that made me pretty angry as I didn't do a single thing to them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The Hispanic man said, as he walked up to me. The voice clicked in my mind, and I stared at him in shock and recognition.

"I said, who are you and what do you want? What are you, mute?" He spat at me. I shook my head dumbly and stuttered out, "Yo-you're Vic!" He looked taken aback, and I just grinned with an idiotic smile on my face. "I've been looking for you forever, I can't-" I began and then he punched me straight in the nose. I heard the crack but didn't comprehend it until I felt the blood running down my face, which was almost instantaneous. "What the fuck?" I said.

"How do you know my name?" He motioned for the people who were holding me back to let go of me, and I swayed. I wasn't used to being punched, much less by someone who I thought would remember me. "You- Vic, don't you remember me? Kellin?" Vic stared at me, as if he was trying to remember. "Kellin?" It seemed like an eternity before he responded. "I don't know a Kellin." He finally decided.

_ After Vic left, my already messed up life fell into an even worse disrepair. I couldn't believe he had just left me like that, even if he said he hadn't left that gang. Couldn't he negotiate or something? He had always done that before. He'd always been able to talk, or if the people didn't want to talk, fight his way through things. What was so bad that he had to flee? I decided I was just going to his house and ask his mother where he went every day. I walked to the Fuentes' and knocked on the door. I didn't hear any sounds of life, and the door didn't open either. I knocked again, and nothing happened. I was glad that they had always kept a spare key in a potted plant. It was something that I thought was totally stupid but right now I was grateful that they did that. Their car was in the drive, which meant that they were there. I opened their door and called out, "Mrs. Fuentes? Mr. Fuentes?" I got silence in response. I looked around on the first floor, with no luck. I walked up the steps to the second floor, and first checked the rooms of the two adults. I slowly turned the knob, unsure of what I might find. I pushed the door open, and looked at the dead bodies of Mrs. and Mr. Fuentes, lying on the floor. Mrs. Fuentes had her hands tied above her head and her legs tied together as well, with a knife protruding from her jugular vein, and a pool of blood surrounding her head. Mr. Fuentes was worse. He too was tied up, but his hands and legs were tied together so it was like he was bent over on the floor. His fingers were cut off at the knuckle, so there was a collective pool of blood from that. They had also stripped him of his shirt, and crudely cut into his side "u btr watch out Vic". I couldn't help but think why not just spell out the full word, but then I stopped myself immediately. I relooked over the scene, and that was when it hit me. This was Vic's parents that they had killed because he and Mike had run away. They knew of my ties to Vic. I looked closer to Mrs. Fuentes, and realized that since I was so distracted looking at the scene, I didn't see what they had written, in something red, a few feet away from her. "We're comin after ur lover boy 2". My eyes lingered over the word "loverboy" and as I collapsed on the floor in a heap, my last thought was "I'm next."_

* * *

**_To clear any possible confusion, that italicized part is indeed a flashback. And I think I'll update at least once every Friday. Maybe even more if I write more._**

**_I love you all! _**


	3. Chapter 3

What A Catch Ch. 3

_**A.N. I am so sorry I haven't been updating, but I've doing school work and such and just getting distracted. I'll try and update more often, but as of now, forget that whole update on Friday, I'll just update whenever possible. And thanks to those who are actually reading it! I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updation (is that even a word?)**_

~Kellin P.O.V.~

I watched him walk off as someone came and grabbed me, pulling me up, and slung my arm over their shoulders. They helped me walk (well I more of hobbled weakly) to a room, and they sat me on a chair. I glanced at their face on my way down and smiled. I had assumed it was a man who was walking me, from the way he walked and I had also seen no women here. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with some stubble, which, on him, was very attractive. He wasn't my type though and either way, I only had eyes for Vic. He looked at me and smiled, "I'm Jack, you okay?"

He sat next to me, grabbing tissues and thrust them at me, much like a child. "Yeah." I replied gratefully.

"So what brings you to such a place like this?" He asked me.

"Well, I was kinda wandering the woods, and saw this place. I've been searching for someone-"

"Vic?" He cut me off with.

"Yeah, him. I don't understand. Why doesn't he recognize me? I…" I put my head in my hands, still disbelieving and confused.

"Hey. It's okay." Jack lifted my head up, and looked into my eyes. "I'm sure that he will. What I don't understand is why he punched you. That's not how you treat someone new." He began looking off to the side. "Well hold on a few, I'll get our doctor, Alex, to check you and set your nose and such, alright?"

I wanted to nod, but the pain was a bit too much so I settled for weakly thanking him. I lay back in the chair, thinking about what just happened. Did I say something wrong? Did I so something wrong? I replayed the event over and over again in my mind, but it just didn't click. Or… could he be hiding something? Who-

My thoughts were interrupted by Alex strolling in the room, exclaiming, "I have arrived dear patient. Jack told me Vic broke your nose, so I'm going to set it." Alex quickly walked over, and removed my hand which I had on my nose. "I can't work with your hand there." He chuckled. He then poked my nose, causing me to squeal. Jack laughed with Alex too at this point and I sat there with a pout on my face with my arms crossed and my nose in pain.

"Oh Kellin, you look like such a child right now." Alex said between chortles. "Yeah, whatever, just hurry up and fix my nose, please, it's even started to bleed again." I ushered Alex. That shut him up completely and he finally set it, with me whining and complaining. Jack found the entire thing amusing and was smirking the entire time.

Once Alex finished he nodded and backed away from my nose. I looked in the mirror, only to see something that had my hair, eyes, and mouth, with a lump covered in gauze for a nose. I groaned and looked at Alex, "Really?" "Yeah, that is if you want your nose to set properly." He replied with a shrug.

Alex and Jack walked out of the room, but not before Jack had asked me a quiet, "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and he walked out of the room.

~Vic's P.O.V~

Right after I decided I didn't remember Kellin, I walked off to my room. Mike stared after at me like I'd murdered someone, not like I haven't before. I sat on the bed, holding my head in my hands, and realized what a stupid thing I did. But I couldn't get reattached. It already hurt just seeing him here, and I had to let that hurt out somehow.

So I did what I knew best, I punched Kellin. Yeah, that wasn't a smart move, but at this point I really didn't give a fuck. I just had to put it past me, and wait for him to leave. Because there was no way he was staying here. No fucking way. "Mike! Tony! Jaime!" I called for them and waited for about five minutes before they all actually showed up. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the speed they moved at. It's not like they have anything to do here.

"I want you guys to make sure Kellin-" I started, but was of course interrupted by Mike. "Bro, what was with that punching today? Seriously, it's not like the kid did anything," I brought my hand up to my temple and began rubbing it. "You need to go apologize to Kellin, Vic." I glanced at Mike in annoyance, stood, and leaned toward his ear. "Mike, you are fucking insane? Do you even know me?"

Mike backed away and replied, "Oh yeah, I know you pretty well, brother. Just… think about it." "Mike, I called you, Tony, and Jaime to make sure Kellin leaves as soon as he can, not have you try to tell me what to do." Mike opened his mouth to respond, but I quickly cut him off. "Do you all understand?" I asked them. They all nodded. Tony and Jaime left, leaving me alone with Mike.

"What now, Mike?"

"Vic… I think he came back looking for you. Are you sure you want to do this, just push him away? You've been watching, looking for him too, I've noticed. Did you think I wouldn't?"

I sighed and looked at Mike. "Mike, please, don't make this harder than it is. Just do me a small favor? Check on him and tell me how he is?"

Mike nodded and finally left. I relaxed and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in my chair.

* * *

_Mike and I ran away. We ran and ran and ran, leaving Kellin behind. It had to be one of the hardest things I had to do, but it had to be done. I just… couldn't stay with those people trying to make me do things I was tired of doing. It just wasn't worth it anymore. Leaving Kellin was the hardest, and I couldn't believe I had made it this far without crying yet. The questions he asked, thinking he had done something wrong. But my perfect Kellin could do no wrong, and I couldn't believe that I had asked him to join them. But it was the only way he could ever hope to live. I'd hope my parents would survive, as Mike and I had never mentioned that we even still had parents. So everyone should be set. Leaving the gang was just something never done, and if the escapee was ever found, they first torture whoever had left, and leaving them to die a slow painful death. But if we could hide and stay hidden, it would end up working out, and we would be fine. I just had to hope Kellin and my parents were alive and fine._

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**If you ever want to talk to me, my Tumblr currently is can-i-have-your-halloweenie dot tumblr dot com. **_

_**On November 1st, I'm changing it back to what it normally is, so I'll fix this then. **_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
